A Caring Devil
by Loki Seven
Summary: What happens when Asuka's kind? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

INSERT 'PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I DIDN'T CREATE EVANGELION. JUST FOR FUN' PARAGRAPH. Hey you'll. This is my First Fanfic SERIES. Hope you like it. It's about when Shinji meets Asuka. But she's kind and caring for everybody. A brand new era had just begun... at least I hope. Hope you like my Fanfics I write to you. Ohhh., here it goes!  
  
--------------------------- A CARING DEVIL BY BUBS411 CHAPTER 1:THE ARRIVAL  
  
---------------------------- GENDO: (On the phone) Yes, I've already made arrangements with the Committee about that problem. The cargo left port at Sasebo yesterday, and is now on the Pacific.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- MISATO: Isn't this exciting? We are going to meet the Second children, Shinji Shinji looked away. He wasn't very much excited about this trip. He plugged in his SDAT headphones and listened to the music flowing into his head. SHINJI: ... He continued to look up at the ceiling. He was inside a NERV transportation airplane. he sighed, he didn't like to go places. He crawled up into a ball and said nothing. TOUJI: Is he ALWAYS like this? Touji pointed at Shinji. MISATO: Yeah, at home, at NERV, even in his Eva. Misato just sighed. KENSUKE: Come on Shinji! Cheer up, I hear that the Second is a cute one. SHINJI: I don't care. KENSUKE: Jees Shinji! Cheer UP already! It's not like we'll meet the devil or something. Shinji just sighed. SHINJI: Please, just leave me alone. Kensuke just sighed. Then the plane came to a complete stop. MISATO: We're here! Everyone get out!. Shinji looked at the at the Deck. There were LOTS of people. Shinji just sighed. When a red cap blew into his face. ASUKA: Oh! I'm sorry. Here, that's my cap, I'm terribly sorry. Shinji looked at the redhead. When he tried to pick it up, a fierce breeze nearly blew her sun-yellow skirt away. Shinji got a eyeful of Asukas red panties. He blushed, he expected a slap and then the word 'PERVERT!' But something happened out of the ordinary. ASUKA: (Blushing) Oh, sorry. Shinji stared at Asuka, she insisted that it was HER fault, not HIS. He returned the cap and gave a confused look on his face. SHINJI: No it's my fault, I dropped the cap. ASUKA: Well, since my cap blew into your face. I guess 'that' paid off, huh? Shinji blushed deeply. He finally met a person like HIM. Asuka just smiled as Misato, Touji and Kensuke came over. MISATO: Shinji, this is the Second Children, Asuka Langley Soryuu. A German who transferred her to pilot Eva. 02. MISATO: And Asuka, this is Shinji Ikari, the Third Children. A Japanese to pilot Eva 01. ASUKA: I also understand that you defeated the Third Angel with ease and a HIGH sync rate. It's a honor to meet you. Asuka shook his hand with two hands. Shinji blushed, he never met a person who honored him as a hero or something. SHINJI: Thank you, it's a honor to meet you Miss Soryuu. ASUKA: (Smiling) Please call me Asuka, Mr. Ikari. SHINJI: (Blushing) Oh, please call me Shinji. Asuka laughed. Shinji felt he was accepted, as an honor. He smiled, he tried to hide his blushing. MISATO: Come on. Let's get something to eat. They all reached into the dining room. Misato was quietly drinking a cup coffee.  
  
MISATO: So Asuka, you were piloting Eva 02 for 2 years now to get a sync rate of 78%? That's quite impressive ASUKA: Yep! But not as the great Third Children! SHINJI (Blushing) I'm not that good TOUJI & KENSUKE: Oh Brother KAJI: You said it. Misato freaked out. Asukas and Shinji eyes didn't bother to see the unshaven man, while Touji was confused and Kensuke was filming the freaked- out Misato. SHINJI: Who is this? KAJI: Ryouji Kaji, at your service Shinji Ikari. SHINJI: You know me? KAJI: Of course I know you, who'll not know the great Shinji Ikari. SHINJI:(Blushing) Really? KAJI: Of course MISATO: Humph! KAJI: Well, well, well, what a surprise Misato Katsuragi. SHINJI: You know her too? KAJI: Of course, we had a relationship between us a long time ago. MISATO: Correction, a long, long, long, LONG time ago. KAJI: I don't think that 3 months is a long time ago Miss Katsuragi. MISATO: Whatever. KAJI: I heard that you've been sharing the same apartment with Misato, am I correct? SHINJI: Yes. KAJI: Tell me Shinji, is she still. eager in bed? Misato choked on her coffee. Shinji, Asuka, Touji and Kensuke was just speechless. MISATO: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUGGESTING?! KAJI: Is she Shinji? SHINJI: Well, yes, in my perspective. But we share different rooms KAJI: I thought so MISATO: (Whispering) this must be a nightmare.. Misato banged her head on the table. ASUKA: Oh yeah! Shinji can you come with me for a second? SHINJI: Why? ASUKA: (Kawaii look) No reason. Shinji sighed; he pushed back his chair and began to follow Asuka. KENSUKE: I wonder what they gonna do? TOUJI, KAJI AND MISATO: I dunno. Shinji looked at the giant red robot. It was Eva 02. It was HUGE. SHINJI: Wow. ASUKA: It's not that cool. It's a Production model. It's quite different than your Eva, since it's a Test Type. While Eva 00 is a Prototype. Shinji looked at the 4 eyes at Eva 02. They seem to be glaring at him. Shinji freaked out as eyes stared at his soul, his mind, and his body. When Asuka was standing proudly on her Eva, a large quake nearly made Asuka lose her balance. ASUKA: Whoa!!!!!!! SHINJI: What was that? Shinji and Asuka ran towards the lookout. Asuka was more athletic so she outran Shinji quite easily. When they reached the lookout, a gigantic fish- like creature splashed past the UN battleships. SHINJI: An Angel? Here? ASUKA: Whoa!!!! That thing is huge! SHINJI : What do we do? Asuka looked at Eva 02, then at Shinji. She grinned. ASUKA: I got an idea. SHINJI: Asuka, we can't just pilot Unit 02 without Misato's permission! ASUKA: I'll get the permission after I kick the Shiest out of that Angel! Shinji looked Asuka. He admired her bravery and her confidence. But he was still confused of ONE thing. SHINJI: What is the Angel.  
  
-------------------------------------- MISATO:.looking for? Is he after Unit 02? CAPTAIN: Whatever he's looking for, he sunk one of my battleships! He'll pay dearly!  
  
(Speaking into the Microphone) Every ship there is, FIRE AT WILL!! The sound of gunfire filled everyone's ears. KENSUKE: (Filming the Action) WAY COOL!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- KAJI: (Speaking into the Cellphone) you said that everything will go smoothly as possible. VOICE: As possible, I didn't guarantee safety. Mr. Kaji. You already know that you could escape by yourself. KAJI: Yeah, Whatever. Kaji sighed as he turn his Cellphone off. He looked at his briefcase and sighed again. KAJI: (To himself) I guess God isn't that Stupid after all. Kaji Smirked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ASUKA: Shinji, I gonna get changed okay? So don't peek! (Smirking) unless you wanna be paid back in advance... SHINJI(Blushing) no...no... go ahead. Asuka closed the toilet door. Shinji heard sounds of rustling and shuffling, followed by a small 'Phoosh' sound. The door opened when Asuka was dressed in a Red Skin-tight Plug-suit. Shinji was speechless, his jaw was wide open when he saw a Asuka in a VERY sexy suit. Asuka was puzzled when she found Shinji mouth wide open. ASUKA: Hey Shinji, do you like my suit? It's cool huh! SHINJI:(Still Speechless)...... ASUKA: I'll take that as a yes. Shinji was still mesmerized until Asuka shoved him a spare red Plug-suit. Shinji was puzzled. SHINJI: Huh? ASUKA: Come on Shinji! Put it on! We got no time to lose! Shinji quickly put on the red plugsuit. Although he was worried about being killed in the battle, he was more worried when the whole world is staring at him. SHINJI: (Covering up) Asuka, why do I have to wear this plug-suit? ASUKA: Easy! We're going to kick that Angels holy ass using MY Eva! The entry plug opened. Asuka stepped forward to enter the giant robot. Shinji was still covering up. It was embarrassing to be seen by ANYONE (Even God) while wearing a Females Plug-Suit or ANY female clothes. Even an Angel would have died of laughter when he/she saw a male cross-dressing. Asuka was saying something completely new to Shinji, he didn't understand a word she said. SHINJI: Asuka, can you please talk in Japanese? I don't understand a word you say. ASUKA: Fine, (To computer) Switch to Japanese. Evangelion Unit 02. GO!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
CAPTAIN: What the hell? The big bucket of bolts just activated! MISATO: YEAH! Go Asuka!!! Kaji? Kaji! Where has that bastard gone to? Kaji was inside a jet, a U.N fighter jet to be precise. KAJI: Hey Misato. Sorry to jet, but I'm expected in somewhere else important. Meet you back at NERV. MISATO: KAJI! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! TOUJI: Damn! He just gonna run away! KENSUKE: CHICKENSHIT!!!! KAJI: I heard that! Kaji activated the Jet and flew off into the horizon. A large shockwave happened when Unit 02 jumped to a ship with a cape wrapped around his body.  
  
MISATO: (Through the Intercom) Asuka! You only have 2 minutes left! Move your ass! Remember! Unit 02 is only a B-Type! SHINJI: That means that if we hit the water, we're dead! ASUKA: Easy! Misato! Ready the emergency power socket! VOICE: Power socket in Place.... Reactor connection complete. Prepared to receive Evangelion Unit 02, clear out. ASUKA: Okay Shinji! Let's play a little game! Hold-on to your lunch! Unit 02 jumped Ship to Ship to the Emergency Power Socket with ease. When the Unit 02 reached and plugged the cable into its socket, the Angel grabbed the Robot by the chest and took the Eva with him into the Depths of the Sea. MISATO: SHIT! How many lengths of the cable are left? VOICE: About 1,200 meters left. ASUKA: SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!! TOUJI: Wow, this is just like fishing. KENSUKE: Yeah! Unit 02 is like bait, the cable is the line and the Angel is the fish! MISATO: Fishing.. That's it! I've got an idea!!! Misato turned to the captain MISATO: But I need your cooperation, Caption. Caption sighed, he scratched his head CAPTAIN: Alright  
  
------------------------------------  
  
CAPTAIN: WHAT?????? MISATO: You heard me CAPTAIN: Shooting Point Blank range at the Angel with our two remaining battleships?  
  
How is this Possible? MISATO: Okay, we evacuate two battleships and sink them on the axial line of the Umbilical Cable to form a trap. Meanwhile, Eva Unit Two will open the mouth of the target. The ships will then rush into the opening, fire with their bow turrets, and then self-destruct. That way the target will be totally defeated. CAPTAIN: But. but that's insane! MISATO: It's insane. but it's still possible. CAPTAIN: Do I have a choice? VOICE: All personal evacuate the lifeboats, I repeat, all personal evacuate to the lifeboats. CAPTAIN: What about Unit 02 and the pilot? MISATO: Don't worry, she can take of herself, she may be a ordinary girl, but she's a tough one. CAPTAIN: I understand.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
ASUKA: So that's the plan? I you SURE that this will work? MISATO: Positive, if it doesn't. sorry. ASUKA: I understand. SHINJI: Don't worry Misato. MISATO: Shinji! So that's where you were. ASUKA: Don't worry about him Misato. MISATO: Okay. You're nearly there, I hope this works.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Shinji and Asuka was in a awkward position. Shinji was right hand nearly touching Asukas left breast. While Asukas head was resting on top of Shinjis groin. When she felt a little prick against her head. Asuka turned around to see a large bulge in Shinjis groin area. Shinji blushed as Asuka giggled. SHINJI: I'm sorry Asuka. ASUKA: (Giggling) That's okay, Shinji, I seen a lot of oaks before. Shinji blushed until a loud THUD shook the Entry plug. MISATO: Asuka! Shinji! Get ready, 30 seconds until impact! Get that mouth open!!! ASUKA: Right!!! Unit 02 quickly freed him/herself from the Angels jaws. It turned around to the open the mouth with its own bare hands. ASUKA: (THINKING: OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!) SHINJI: (THINKING: PLEASE OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!!!!) Unit 02 arms trembled as it tried to open the mouth. VOICE: 5 seconds until contact! 5....... ASUKA: Time to use the Prog. Knife! 4........ Unit 02 shoulder blades opened to see a Knife. 3........ Unit 02 snatched the Knife. 2......... Unit 02 stabbed the knife deeply into the Angel. 1........ The angel howled as Unit 02 cleared out of harms way. 0....... The battleships successfully entered through the gullet of the Angel. MISATO: FIRE!!!!!!! The Angel bloated quickly bloated himself up until a large 'BANG!!!!" as the Angel self-destructed. Unit 02 was forced into the air from the large explosion. It landed on a U.N aircraft carrier. Unit 02 was safe.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Asuka ridden the angel (With Shinji's help). She felt proud, she felt accepted. She was happy, not just she kicked a angels ass, but she made a new friend. However, Shinji wasn't thrilled as Touji and Kensuke looked at him wearing red Plugsuit with disgust. TOUJI: Don't you have any respect for men? KENSUKE: You make me sick. Shinji frowned. But Asuka ran over to him as a guy took their photo for the newspaper. SHINJI: How embarrassing. *Sigh*  
  
----------------------------  
  
MISATO: So how's the data? RITSUKO: It's amazing, I didn't know that Asuka can pilot like that. MISATO: This will guarantee a promotion for me! Ritsuko shot Misato a look MISATO:. and the pilots.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
KAJI: My, my, today's trip was a eventful one, wasn't it? Gendo said nothing. He simply opened the briefcase to see a embryo and the word 'ADAM'. KAJI: So. this is the key to mans evolution, am I correct? GENDO: Correct, this is the very first angel and the key to the Human Instrumentality Project. Gendo look up at Kaji. GENDO: This is Adam.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The school bell rang, Shinji sat at his usual seat when his Sensei came in the door. SENSAI: Well Class, we have a new student at our class, I trust that you'll treat her with respect. Come in, please. KENSUKE: I wonder who she is? TOUJI: Probably a dumb, ugly freakshow. Touji and Kensuke laughed loudly. Shinji just frowned. But, his mouth opened up widely to see a familiar face that he'll never forget in his life. ASUKA: My name is Asuka Langley Soryuu, charmed to meet you! TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Well, that's the first chapter! Sorry, no omakes today. Well anyway if you wanna flame me, send comments or just send hate mail. send em'! - bubs411@hotmail.com 


	2. A Caring Devil

INSERT ¡®PLEASE DON¡¯T SUE ME, I DIDN¡¯T CREATE EVANGELION. JUST FOR FUN¡¯ PARAGRAPH.

I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2 I WRITE TO YOU. YOU BETTER READ CHAPTER 1 BEFORE YOU READ THIS SHITTY FANFIC. 

OH! HERE IT GOES!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A CARING DEVIL BY BUBS411 CHAPTER 2: TWO OF A KIND  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
STUDENT: Hey! Did you see that foreign student that came from Germany?

STUDENT: You mean Asuka? She¡¯s HOT!

STUDENT: You said it! She¡¯s also in the 2nd year class.

STUDENT: Asuka Langley Soryuu¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦..

STUDENT: Kiss me!!!!!

STUDENT: Dream on! You¡¯ll never go out with her! I have a better chance than you!

STUDENT: Oh yeah?

STUDENT: YEAH!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TOUJI: Jesus, every guy in here is saying¡¦

KENSUKE: Asuka, Asuka, I know.

TOUJI: So, these are the photos¡¦

KENSUKE: Yep.

Touji looked at the photos, there were MILLIONS of photos of Asuka¡¦ alone. There was even Asuka in her Plug-suit that Kensuke took a picture on the U.N. Ship.

¡®ASUKA LANGLEY SORYUU PHOTOS!¡¯

Touji looked down. Kensuke was smiling, he made a LOT of money over the past week. There were photos ranging from 500 to 1,000 yen! 

TOUJI: Damn Kensuke! If you keep this up, I might be even your assistant!

Kensuke laughed  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinji was walking through the crowd when¡¦

ASUKA: Hey Shinji!

SHINJI: ggg¡¦.ggggg.ggggg

ASUKA: Guten Morgen!

SHINJI: Guten morgen¡¦.

ASUKA: Nice try

SHINJI; ¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦..

ASUKA: Come on Shinji! Where is she?

SHINJI: She?

ASUKA: You know! The first Children!

SHINJI: Oh! Ayanami.

ASUKA: Yeah!

SHINJI: She¡¯s¡¦

REI: Right here

Asuka and Shinji jumped back from Rei from the surprise. Rei was keeping a straight look on her face. It didn¡¯t look like a joke.

REI: You wanted me Soryuu?

ASUKA: (Smiling nervously) Please¡¦ call me Asuka.

REI: Sorry, Asuka

ASUKA: (Pointing to Shinji) Shinji? Can I talk to you for a second?

SHINJI: Yeah, sure.

ASUKA: (Whispering) Shinji, Rei is freaking me out! Does she like me or is she ALWAYS like this?

SHINJI: (Sighing) Unfortunately¡¦ she always like this.

ASUKA: Okay! Thanks.

SHINJI: Well, anyway¡¦ I got to go now. See you!

ASUKA: Yeah Yeah.

REI: You wanted me Asuka?

ASUKA: Yeah¡¦ Since we¡¯re pilots, I was¡¦ wondering¡¦

REI: Yes, Asuka?

ASUKA: You wanna go out? 

REI: Go¡¦ out?

ASUKA: You know¡¦ grab a ramen. Talk about boys, talk about what we do, have fun!

REI: Is this an order?

ASUKA: (Freaked out) ahh¡¦. no, just an invitation.

REI: Yes, I want to go¡¦ out.

ASUKA: Great! Can you see me in my apartment. Saturday, at 3 P.M

REI: Yes.

Asuka turned around and headed to exit when¡¦

REI: Thank you, Asuka.

ASUKA: Huh?

REI: Thank you for being accepted by you.

ASUKA: That¡¯s okay. Oh! Rei.

REI: Yes?

ASUKA: Remember! We¡¯re pilots, you defend me, and I defend you. We¡¯re a team, alright?

REI: Yes.

ASUKA: Remember! All for One, One for All!

REI: Yes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaji hugged Ritsuko, they were¡¦ alone¡¦ nearly. 

RITSUKO: hmmm¡¦.

KAJI: Getting comfortable?

RITSUKO: Nearly¡¦ if that horrible women stop staring at us.

Misato was at the glass window. She had the anger to kill an Angel with her bare hands, and the glass was NEARLY the first victim. She went around to enter the door. 

RITSUKO: It seems that you lost some weight.

KAJI: Of course, the way to a women¡¯s heart is to man who can defend himself.

RITSUKO: (Smirking) Really, can you defend against¡¦ her?

Ritsuko pointed at the angered Misato. Veins were popping out of Misato¡¯s head. 

KAJI: Whom will you choose?

RITSUKO: You of course.

MISATO: Kaji, you were supposed to stay here until Unit 02 came safely to NERV.  
So I don¡¯t think that you belong here.

KAJI: On the contrary, I just got transferred here this morning. Now, I can see two beautiful women everyday.

MISATO: Two beautiful women in your BED, everyday!

KAJI: (Smirk) I WOULD dream of it.

MISATO: Hmmph!

VOICE: An unknown lifeform has reached Tokyo-3, all personal report!

MISATO: An angel?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SHIGERU: Message from Cruiser XXXXXX in watch.  
¡®An huge underwater lifeform was found, we send data.¡¯  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MAKOTO The received data examined. Wavelength pattern, Blue.   
Recognized to be an Angel

FUYUZUKI: All personal report to your stations, prepare for battle  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MISATO: The intercept system of Third New Tokyo city was heavily damaged by the previous battle. Only 26% has been restored. Operable equipment at the actual battle is almost Zero. Thus, we beat the target before that land at the waterfront. Unit 1 and Unit 2 continual attack in turn. Close battle!

SHINJI & ASUKA: Roger!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ASUKA: Misato, don¡¯ts worry about us! I can defeat ANY angel alone! Plus, the famous Shinji Ikari defending my back? THIS is easy.

SHINJI: I defend you?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eva 01 and 02 launched from NERV into TOKYO-3. They had a glimpse of the angel. It was nothing terrifying, it looked like an everyday angel terrorizing TOYKO-3. 

ASUKA: (Smirking) May I?

SHINJI: (Smirking) Of course.

Unit 02 sprinted towards the angel. She was carrying a Prog. Spear, while Shinji was covering her with a rifle. Unit 02 jumped from building to building and jumped towards the angel.

ASUKA: HHHHIIIIIIYYYYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Unit 02 slashed her spear vertically, thus cutting the angel CLEANLY in half.

SHINJI: Wow¡¦¡¦

ASUKA: Holy Shiest! Did I do that?

MISATO: WHHOOOOO!!! Way to go ASUKA!!!!

ASUKA: YEAH!!!!!!!!

But her celebration was cut short. The angel somehow regenerated itself to be TWO angels.

MISATO: WHAT THE FUCK?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinji and Asuka sat down and saw the projections. INCLUDING their defeat. Maya was operating the projector, while Commander Fuyuzuki was looking at the photos in disgust. Misato was quite bored, while Kaji was¡¦ smiling, actually.

MAYA: 10:58:15 a.m. today. Unit 1 attacked by one of the target separated into two, say A, sank at the place 2 kilometer from Surugawan bay.

MAYA: 10:58:20 a.m. Unit two stopped action after the attack by the other target, say B. The comments of the people who are responsible of the operation E.

RITSUKO: Damn¡¦..

MAYA: Afterwards, NERV gave the order to the UN second force. 

FUYUZUKI: How embarrassing.

MAYA: 11:05 A.M, they attacked both targets with a N2 bomb.

FUYUZUKI: We have to reconfigure the map again!

MAYA: However, they succeeded to burn 22% of the component substance.

The photo showed the two Angels¡¦ wasted. They looked as if they were killed.

MISATO: It looks like they¡¯re done a good job.

MAYA: However, this is only temporally, it¡¯s only a matter a time to their next attack.

KAJI: At least they stunned the Angel.

FUYUZUKI: Alright you two, what is your business in NERV?

ASUKA: Piloting the Eva?

FUYUZUKI: Wrong! It¡¯s to defeat the angels! Your business is NOT to make NERV look like idiots!

Asuka stood up, she looked down.

ASUKA: This is my fault, sir, I shouldn¡¯t have cause Hand-to-hand combat without proper order. 

She looked up.

ASUKA: Shinji however, did like he was told, he shouldn¡¯t be punished by my actions.

Shinji stared at Asuka, he was stunned. She just let Shinji off the hook. If was like she was his mother, then, drops of liquid came from her eyes.

FUYUZUKI: (Sigh) Well, since that you weren¡¯t, nor Shinji prepared for this¡¦ you shall not be punished.

Commander Fuyuzuki turned around. 

FUYUZUKI: You are dismissed.

As commander Fuyuzuki turned around and walked away, Asuka felled down to her knees, she burst out crying. Shinji quickly ran to Asuka¡¯s aid.

SHINJI: Asuka! Please, stop crying.

ASUKA: (Crying) Sorry¡¦ Shinji, I shouldn¡¯t¡¦. be¡¦ piloting¡¦ Eva¡¦ anymore¡¦. I¡¯m¡¦ sorry.

SHINJI: Asuka! In that battlefield, you were performing better than me! You should be proud what you done! You made Sushi out of that angel! Hell! If that Angel couldn¡¯t heal himself, you would be a used more than me!

ASUKA: (Cheering up) You¡¦ think so?

SHINJI: Yes!!

Asuka hugged Shinji with all her might, he blushed as he felt her breasts pushing against his chest. Shinji was comfortable¡¦ it was¡¦ so¡¦ good. He smiled  
.  
CLICK

ASUKA: Huh?

MISATO: Wait until Shinji¡¯s friends see this!

Misato was holding a camera, she was grinning impishly.

ASUKA: I don¡¯t care.

Asuka came close and gave a kiss to Shinji¡¯s cold lips. At first, Shinji was surprised, freaked-out basically. But, in a matter of time, he felt warmness, like that hug that Asuka gave to Shinji, but a he felt a LOT more pleasure.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK.

KAJI: Can someone please give this lovebirds a room?

MISATO & RITSUKO: KAJI!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RITSUKO: That¡¯s something you don¡¯t see everyday.

Misato was sitting in Ritsuko¡¯s office. There were bills, complaints, protests and lists of damages stacked neatly at Misato¡¯s face.

MISATO: What have we got here?

RITSUKO: The papers for protesting and the reports of damage from the ministry concerned. And, this is the claimed payment from UN. And the complain from the publicity section.

MISATO: I know what they say ¡®If Battle, move NOW¡¯

RITSUKO: You got that right.

MISATO: But I¡¯m not giving up! That angel will be up in smoke! Even if it takes a decade or two!

RITSUKO: You know you¡¯re lucky that commander Fuyuzuki just gave you a warning.

MISATO: It¡¯s a miracle that Commander Ikari isn¡¯t here.

RITSUKO: If he was here, he would fire your ass, no excuses.

MISATO: Yeah. Hey! Have you got an idea to save me from getting my ass fired?

RITSUKO: Only one.

MISATO: Phew! Thanks Dr Akagi! It¡¯s good to have a friend that I can count on.

RITSUKO: Me? No! This is all Kaji¡¯s idea!

MISATO: Kaji?

Ritsuko handed Misato a small disk. Misato looked at the disk, it had a small love heart with a message ¡®For you Katsuragi¡¯. Misato smiled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinji walked down the street, he thought about what happened. Asuka gave him a hug AND a breathtaking kiss. He felt his lips, he could still taste that kiss that she gave him. He blushed, he¡¦ enjoyed it. Shinji reached to his apartment. When he got in, he found boxes amounted nearly everywhere.

SHINJI: Misato? What¡¯s this, are we moving?

ASUKA: Hey Shinji.

Shinji looked at Asuka, he was confused, and he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

SHINJI: Asuka, what are you doing here?

ASUKA: Since I have no place to live, Misato agreed that I move here to live with you.  
Why? Do you hate me?

SHINJI: No!!! 

ASUKA: (Sly Smile)You afraid that I move on you?

SHINJI: No!!

Asuka came close to him.

ASUKA: (Naughty voice) You afraid of sharing something with me¡¦?

SHINJI (Blushing Deeply) No!!! Asuka!!

ASUKA: (Laughing) Sorry Shinji! I couldn¡¯t resist.

Shinji frowned, he didn¡¯t like to be teased, but he liked Asuka, for what she did for him. He smiled when the truth hit him.

MISATO: Hey.

SHINJI: Hey Misato

ASUKA: Hey Misato, is there anything else in this ¡®moving in¡¯ thing?

MISATO: Yeah, come with me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misato sat on a chair on the dining table. Asuka and Shinji was sitting quietly when Misato was quickly consuming her 2nd can of beer.

MISATO: Okay! We figured out the weakness of the angel. It¡¯s heavy two-point attack on the core while separated. This means that both Evas, unit 01 and 02, must attack the two angels with perfect synchronized timing.

ASUKA & SHINJI: Okay.

MISATO: I presume that Asuka already told Shinji that she¡¯ll live here.

SHINJI: Yes, she did.

MISATO: Good, we estimate the Angel¡¯s next attack is in 3 days. I expect you two will behave like family 

ASUKA & SHINJI: Of Course.

MISATO: It seems that you will kick this Angels holy ass with hands tied behind your back.

ASUKA: Maybe.

MISATO: Well anyway, you will master the attack pattern harmonized to this music in three days, remember, we HAVE to defeat the angel this time. I expect your best in this mission.

ASUKA & SHINJI: Understood.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 day has passed¡¦

TOUJI: Shinji didn¡¯t come to school today.

KENSUKE: So, that¡¯s why you¡¯re visiting him right now?

TOUJI: Well, yeah!

KENSUKE: Yeah, and there¡¯s nothing to do.

HIKARI: Come on guys! It¡¯ll be fun.

TOUJI: Yeah, and plus, we have to give him the homework that Sensei gave us.

HIKARI: AND Asuka.

REI: That¡¯s correct.

The 4 people walked up the stairs and faced Misato¡¯s apartment. They were nervous to ring the doorbell or not

TOUJI: You ring it.

KENSUKE: No! the Class rep. should ring it!

HIKARI: No, Touji should ring it!

They continued arguing, until Rei ringed the bell. 

ASUKA & SHINJI: Coming!

TOUJI: Huh?

The door opened, Shinji and Asuka came to the door, they was wearing the same clothes they usually wear. Touji, Kensuke and Hikari faces changed, while Rei just stood there.

TOUJI: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?????  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The duo explained the facts. Touji, Kensuke and Hikari was just¡¦ speechless. However Rei¡¦ was another matter.

REI: So that¡¯s the mission.

MISATO: Yes.

REI: How is it going along?

MISATO: Amazing. There was some mistakes at first, but now they perfectly got it. We should be prepared in 2 days, not 3.

Shinji and Asuka was playing the synchronization game that NERV designed. Every move they make was perfect. It was like that they were only one person, not two. In the end, they scored the Perfect score, 10,000pts, exactly.

HIKARI: (Eyes open) Wow.

TOUJI: Holy¡¦

KENSUKE: Shit¡¦

Rei stood up, she began to walk out the door.

REI: I have to leave, I have work to do.

ASUKA: Oh! Rei! Remember tomorrow! Come here at 3 p.m.!

REI: Understood.

Rei closed the door and left the building, she felt¡¦ kindness, since when Shinji ¡®rescued¡¯ Rei from the fifth angel. She smiled, and she returned to her apartment.

SHINJI: What are you two doing tomorrow?

ASUKA: You know, girl stuff.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Shinji and Asuka walked down the road to school. Asuka suggested something.

ASUKA: Shinji, lets play a game?

SHINJI: Okay¡¦ what?

ASUKA: Paper rock scissors! The loser gets to carry the bags!

SHINJI: I don¡¯t want to¡¦

ASUKA: Why?

SHINJI: I¡¯m not really good at that game¡¦

ASUKA: Okay¡¦ tell you what. If you win, I give you something, GOOD.

SHINJI: uhhh¡¦ okay.

Shinji and Asuka played three matches. Shinji barely won the 2 matches. Shinji smiled, he won, and he was getting the reward.

ASUKA: Okay hotshot, here it is¡¦

Asuka went closer and kiss him on the cheek. Shinji blushed, he felt pleasure through his right cheek into his heart. 

ASUKA: Enjoyed it?

SHINJI: Yeah¡¦

ASUKA: Come on Shinji! Let¡¯s race!

Asuka ran off quickly ran to the school. Shinji quickly snapped out of his warm feeling.

SHINJI: Asuka! Wait up!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ASUKA: Come on Shinji! Let¡¯s go!

SHINJI: But I¡¯m tired¡¦

ASUKA: If you don¡¯t move¡¦ I¡¯ll kick you somewhere it hurts MOST.

SHINJI: (Freaked) You wouldn¡¯t do that, would you?

ASUKA: (Laughing) Of course not.

Shinji quickly sprang up to his feet and caught up to Asuka. 

SHINJI: So.. what time will you be back?

ASUKA: I¡¯ll be back before curfew.

ASUKA: Don¡¯t worry! I be back to see your cute face again!

SHINJI: (Blushing) Its¡¦ not that cute.

Asuka squeezed his cheeks.

ASUKA: Oh yes it is!!!

Asuka laughed her ass off. Shinji gave a nervous ¡®Ha ha ha¡¯. 

ASUKA: Oh Shiest! It¡¯s 2:50 p.m.! Come on Shinji, I have to meet Rei.

SHINJI: Okay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei ranged the bell on the door of Misato¡¯s apartment, but she heard running footsteps. She suspected that to be Asuka.

ASUKA: (Puffing) Sorry¡¦ Rei¡¦.

REI: It¡¯s alright.

Asuka starred at her outfit. It was her school uniform.

ASUKA: You gonna wear that?

REI: Yes.

ASUKA: Come on Rei! I got some dresses!

REI: Alright.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asuka was bit more athletic than Rei, so her dresses were a bit big for Rei, not to mention her breasts were a bit larger than Rei¡¯s. Rei wore a Black leotard with a black skirt. She wore a small, silver necklace. She also wore a bright blue jacket. She walked over to Asuka. Asuka saw Rei in her new clothes.

ASUKA: Wow¡¦

REI : Shall we go now?

ASUKA: Okay.

REI: So after this¡¦ social event. Shall I wash and give these back to you?

ASUKA: No, keep it. In fact, keep ALL my dresses that doesn¡¯t fit me. I think you need it.

REI: You are giving these clothes to me?

ASUKA: Well, yeah.

REI: Thank you, Asuka.

ASUKA: That¡¯s okay. That¡¯s what friends are for.

That comment hit Rei like a N2 bomb. She felt happiness, even more when she¡¯s near Commander Ikari. She smiled, like when Shinji pulled her out of the Entry plug after they killed the Fifth angel.

ASUKA: Come on Rei, let¡¯s go!

REI: Yes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asuka and Rei went to a Restaurant. Asuka ordered for a Steak, while Rei asked for a Vegetable salad. After their meal, they went to a nearby park to talk about something.

ASUKA: Now, let¡¯s talk about boys.

REI: Yes.

ASUKA: What boy do you like?

REI: Like?

ASUKA: You know, which boy do you trust.

REI: Shinji.

ASUKA: How do you feel about him?

REI: I want to unite with him.

Asuka was shocked after this comment. Here she found a girl who wanna have sex at her age.

ASUKA: Well you shouldn¡¯t.

REI: Why?

ASUKA: Rei¡¦ Shinji doesn¡¯t want to have sex with you, he¡¯s not after our bodies. He quite different, he wants happiness, not only physical, but mental as well.

REI: I understand.

ASUKA: The best way is to make friends with Shinji, make him happy.

REI: Understood.

ASUKA: I¡¯m not exactly telling the truth¡¦ I want to have Shinji by myself.

REI: Do not worry, Asuka, I just want to make Shinji¡¯s life¡¦ happy.

ASUKA: Really?

REI: Of course.

Asuka hugged Rei with all her might. She was happy to get what she wanted. Tears came down her face. 

ASUKA: (Wiping Tears) Thanks Rei.

REI: It¡¯s alright.

Asuka looked at her watch, it was 10:00 p.m.

ASUKA: Shiest! It¡¯s nearly my curfew! I have to go Rei, thanks, I had a great time.

REI: Me too.

REI: Your battle with the angel is tomorrow, am I correct?

ASUKA: Yeah¡¦

REI: Good luck

ASUKA: Thanks Rei.

Asuka ran off to her apartment. Rei stood there.

REI: Thank you¡¦ Asuka.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asuka returned to her apartment. She found Shinji lying on the floor, awake, of course.

SHINJI: Hey, how did it go?

ASUKA: Great! Rei¡¯s was really kind. She may act weird in school, but she is a great friend.

SHINJI: Great!

Asuka looked around, Misato wasn¡¯t around.

ASUKA: Where¡¯s Misato? 

SHINJI: Overnight Job.

ASUKA: So we¡¯re alone¡¦

SHINJI: Yeah¡¦

ASUKA: I¡¯m just gonna take a shower, okay? I smell awful.

ASUKA: (Grinning) Don¡¯t peek!

SHINJI: Sure sure.

After 10 minutes, she walked into the living room. Shinji¡¯s jaws dropped, his ¡®twig¡¯ quickly turned into a Oak. Asuka was wearing a very loose yellow T-shirt, which showed her cleavage nicely. She also wore VERY short shorts, which showed most of her nice, feminine legs. Shinji was speechless.

ASUKA: Shinji, come on! It¡¯s bedtime.

SHINJI: (Still speechless) ¡¦¡¦¡¦..  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ASUKA: Shinji¡¦

SHINJI: Yeah?

ASUKA: I think it¡¯s a good idea if we sleep together.

SHINJI: (Shocked) Why?

ASUKA: Since we¡¯re pilots and fighting the angels, we need to trust each other, in every way, and I don¡¯t mean sex, and don¡¯t worry, I¡¯ll sleep next to you.

SHINJI: (Relieved) Oh¡¦ okay.

Asuka moved her ¡®bed¡¯ near Shinji. Shinji closed his eyes. 

SHINJI: Goodnight, Asuka

ASUKA: You too.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misato and Kaji were in the elevator. Misato was kissing him passionately. Kaji broke the kiss and kissed Misato again.

MISATO: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

KAJI: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Misato quickly broke the kiss, she looked into Kaji¡¯s eyes.

KAJI: What¡¯s wrong?

MISATO: Someone might see us,

KAJI: (Smirking) You still your usual self, Miss Katsuragi.

CLING

KAJI: This is my stop.

Kaji walked out the elevator, Misato was¡¦ pissed off. She punched the wall in the elevator. She felt pain¡¦ but she didn¡¯t care for that.

MISATO: (Tears)What have I done?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SHINJI: (Whispering to himself) I can¡¯t sleep.

Shinji tossed and turned, he faced away from Asuka. He couldn¡¯t sleep. He plugged his SDAT to his ears and heard his Harmonic music that Misato gave him. He still couldn¡¯t sleep. It was 12:00 p.m. right now, it had been 1 hour and 30 minutes since he tried to sleep. 

SHINJI: Humph!

Shinji turned to Asuka. He saw a breathtaking site. He quickly pressed the Fast Forward to his reaction. His eyes widened as he saw her sexy legs. He moved up to her chest. Her cleavage was popping out, he saw her curves of her breasts. Then¡¦ he saw her face. He was hypnotized by it. He was drawn to her lips, and wanted to kiss her¡¦ again. He couldn¡¯t resist. He came closer, closer until his lips touched hers. He felt that same thing again when Asuka kissed HIM for the first time. He broke the kiss and prepared something like¡¦ a scream¡¦ then a slap. But she smiled

ASUKA: (Dreaming) Thanks, Shinji.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MISATO: What have I done?

RITSUKO: You kissed a guy, that¡¯s what you done.

Misato was in Ritsuko¡¯s office. Ritsuko was drinking a cup of coffee with HIGH caffeine. She was awake for over 28 hours. She needed sleep, her eyes supported that comment.

MISATO: You¡¯re not helping.

RITSUKO: (Smirking) At least you didn¡¯t fuck him till death in your early years.

MISATO: Yeah¡¦ you¡¯re right.

RITSUKO: Besides, you got better things to worry about.

MISATO: Like what?

RITSUKO: About the battle tomorrow, you¡¯re fighting the angel, right?

MISATO: Yeah, Shinji and Asuka are more than ready. They synchronize every move, every word since they¡¯re the fighters in this mission.

RITSUKO: It¡¯s like there are a two of a kind.

MISATO: You know?

RITSUKO: Well Duhh¡¦ I need to know every mistake or every progress in the three pilots. I am the person who is in charge of the Evangelions.

MISATO: Well anyway, that Angel¡¯s is going down!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
STAFF: Target broke through Final defense line at Gora.

The next day, the battle will begin in just a matter of time. Misato was nervous, while Shinji and Asuka felt¡¦ trust in their Eva¡¯s. 

MISATO: Right, this time, the fight will be even. When the music starts, you expand your AT fields. 

ASUKA & SHINJI: Roger!

STAFF: The target had invaded the mountain.

ASUKA: Shinji, remember, Full power and performance in the beginning.

SHINJI: I know, this battle will be over in 62 seconds.

STAFF: The target had reached ZERO-area.

MISATO: Right, switch to external power.

The power socket came off of both Evas.

MISATO: Go!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two Evas launched into Tokyo-3. The angels had just entered Tokyo-3. Unit 02 grabbed a nearby spear and cut the angel in half.

50 seconds left¡¦

The Unit 02 quickly jumped back and grabbed a rifle. Unit 01 did the same. The two Angels separated.

40 seconds left¡¦

Unit 02 ran left as Asuka emptied her rifle into Angel A. Unit 01 ran right as Shinji emptied his rifle into Angel B.

30 seconds left¡¦

The angels quickly shot a beam to the Evas simultaneously, the Evas rolled into a nearby building to cover.

20 seconds left...

The Evas jumped over the building and delivered a fury of kicks, punches to the Angels

7 seconds left¡¦

Then with one swift motion, the two Evas jumped into the air to deliver a fierce kick into the core.

5¡¦

4¡¦

3¡¦

2¡¦

1¡¦

BBBBOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unit 01 was on top of Unit 02 inside a large crater.

STAFF: Both Evas are in one piece.

STAFF: No great damage has been inflicted on the two Units.

MISATO: Great.

Both of their entry plugs rejected. Asuka and Shinji came out.

ASUKA: We did it! YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!

Asuka started to do a victory dance. Shinji started to join in. Then, the NERV staff decided to join in as well. INCLUDING: Misato, Kaji and Ritsuko. Commander moved his right hand to his head.

FUYUZUKI: (Sigh) Those kids are embarrassing us again. 

To be continued¡¦  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey! That¡¯s my fanfic. Did ya like it? I hope you did.  
I decided to keep my omakes in one chapter. This way I can put all the lemons in one place. (Snicker) ^_^*

Well anyway, if you wanna email an omake, to put in the chapter. Go ahead.   
-bubs411@hotmail.com

-Bubs411


	3. A Caring Devil. Chapter 3: Into the Abys...

My apologies for missing out the chapters in the Fanfic, due to my own stupidity and hesitation, I was merely one click away from solving this problem.  
  
If anyone has chapter 3, can you please send them to [loki3seven@hotmail.com]  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	4. A Caring Devil Chapter 4: Peer Pleasure ...

Insert: 'Please don't sue me, I didn't create NGE, and I'm only doing this for fun.'  
  
Hi, I'm back, and I'll try to make it up for all the chapters you've been missing. Hope youse' guys like it.  
  
Big thanks to all the fans of my work. Two specific names I wanna mention, El Colo and Steve Reese. Gomei Nasai to every fan that didn't get mentioned who contacted through my email.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes, everything is going like clockwork."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A CARING DEVIL ~  
  
BY BUBS411 ~  
  
CHAPTER 4: PEER PLEASURE~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Drip drip drip drip drip. Shinji sighed, as the rain poured over his uniform. He walked briskly on the road, trying to get home.  
  
"Crap crap crap," Shinji cursed.  
  
He already had four starter exams in his 2nd year* in high school. Yes, he was finally 15 and was applicable for his learner's** license for driving a car. Although he could have just used his Eva-01 to get to the mall with ease, he didn't want to attract TOO much attention.  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
Shinji looked around to see a car nicely parked, 6 feet from his foot. Kaji busily honked the horn, as Shinji ran quickly to get in the vehicle, and cautiously slammed the door.  
  
"Hey Shinge, watch the seat," Kaji pointed out.  
  
A towel was shoved in front of him by Asuka. She playfully smiled Shinji grasped the towel, laid it neatly on the seat, sat down, and without haste, wore his safety belt. He frowned as rain dripped on the concrete of Tokyo- 3.  
  
"Thank you for the ride Kaji,"  
  
"No probs Shinji." Kaji replied.  
  
Shinji smiled, since it was luck when he got picked up like this. It was a solid 20 minute walk from the school to the apartment. The rain continued to pour like God's piss. Shinji then faced Asuka again, where she was still smiling at him when he got in the car.  
  
"So. Asuka! How's your day been?" Shinji innocently questioned.  
  
"Er. not to bad. Man, those starter exams sucked." Asuka replied.  
  
"What did you get overall?"  
  
"Typical A+, since I wonderful tutor taught me Kanji VERY well."  
  
Shinji smiled, but still he remained nervous. Although it's been 3 months after the whole 'Thermal Expansion' thing, Shinji still questioned himself, is Asuka interested in him? Or WAS she interested in him? Or is this all close friends do? He laughed in his head, if kissing mouth-to-mouth is a friend thing, then having sex, the can-opener of a meaningful relationship?  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You cannot go out with Kaji. No way and no how"  
  
Ritsuko crossed her arms at Misato's sex drive. They were both inside the laboratory where they usually discussed their personal lives. The obsolete computers were replaced with Pentium 15s. America wasn't a superpower anymore, but still remained a developed country; while being Canada's bitch in the process, economically.  
  
"You know. We ARE testing Eva-00. So why are we discussing our personal lives with something that can save the world?" Ritsuko realized.  
  
Misato glanced out of the window, and saw a stringed, gigantic, advanced Mobile Suit Gundam out of the window. She smirked, and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because we're women, didn't you forget that?" Misato playfully pointed out.  
  
"Oh. yeah,"  
  
Ritsuko blankly looked at Misato, and finally sighed.  
  
"All right, go out with Kaji. See if I care," Ritsuko tapped.  
  
"Huh? I didn't say anything."  
  
"No you didn't. It's just your expression on your face that always gets me."  
  
Misato looked at Ritsuko, and was VERY confused. She quietly stared and squinted at the scientist's face. Scanning every corner of detail, to try and match what she just said.  
  
"I repeat, huh?"  
  
"Never mind, but can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you're going out with Kaji, try not to have sex on your first night.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
SLAM!  
  
"It's good to be home, hey Shinji?"  
  
Shinji glanced at Asuka, as he became more nervous than ever before. This was a regular day for Shinji, as he became nervous every night since his brain was larger than this penis.  
  
"God, I'm all wet," Asuka pointed out.  
  
Those four words hummed from his ear, and right down to his testes. He turned around to see Asuka in a VERY revealed sense. Everything started in slow motion, as he stared at her physique for ages. From the moment she tossed her hair, to the second when she briefly clutched her chest.  
  
"Hey Shinge, I'm gonna hit the shower. You mind?"  
  
Shinji then quickly snapped out of his dream. After a couple of nanoseconds, he felt extreme pressure on his groin. Since he didn't masturbate daily, the sexual tension was squared from a common teenager. He immediately turned around and tried to hide his boner.  
  
"Er. ok," Shinji quickly replied.  
  
Asuka smiled, and hugged Shinji in gratitude. Shinji felt great amounts of ecstasy, his body against hers. He gasped in pleasure as he felt a higher level of concentration on his groin. Shinji tried to make the hug last, but futilely; it only lasted a few seconds. Shinji forced to let go, as Asuka made her way into the bathroom.  
  
"Down boy," Asuka friendly retorted.  
  
Shinji blushed, while Asuka gave a wink from her left eye. When Asuka closed the door behind her, Shinji grabbed his manhood with two hands. He thought of ice or anything that can descend the 'swelling'. He looked up to the clock, and realized that Misato would be coming home in 3 hours. He sighed, and sat down on the dining chair. His stomach grumbled, and his hunger was no laughing matter.  
  
"First day in school, woke up late, forgot breakfast and lunch, and received a B- for overall mark," Shinji reminded to himself.  
  
He smiled, since his last year's overall grades barely made a C. Maybe being alone with Asuka was the best thing happened to him. She gives free tutoring, she's a great roommate, and a close friend in one. He closed his eyes, and opened his bag. He grabbed his walkman, and gently listened to ease the tension. With that, four words came in to his mind, over and over.  
  
"I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Huh?" Shinji questioned.  
  
He sighed, as Asuka was still in the shower. He got up forcefully and answered the door. The door handle's touch was cold, while the room was bright and warm. Outside, a blank Rei was standing out the door. Her clothes were soaked, her hair was messed up badly, and her bag was dangled with her fore finger. Shinji stared at Rei, and noticed that she needed to be dry and warm.  
  
"Rei! Get in! Aren't you cold?" Shinji desperately asked.  
  
"We are needed," Rei proclaimed.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The car drove to Nerv headquarters with immediate speed. Asuka frowned as the day gotten from bad to worse. The rain was still heavily pouring; as she looked on to see the drips hit the concrete in bullet time. She glanced back at Rei and Shinji, and smiled to see all her closest friends in one place. She lay back on her front seat, and tried to enjoy the 20 minute drive in darkness.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji asked.  
  
The street lights went completely blank, and since it was a rainy day, everything was displayed in a glass screen of laundry lint. The sky was filled with benign darkness, as the tires of the car rolled towards the three children's destination.  
  
"So what's the big fuss Rei?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Our superiors tell us, that the eighth angel is coming to Tokyo-3," Rei responded.  
  
Shinji's head immediately shot up, and his excitement spread through his mind like claymore. Although he was trained heavily and intensely, he could never fear from the real experience. He held his hands very tight, as he concentrated and focused on his next battle. He nervously turned around.  
  
"You know Asuka, we could die from this challenge," Shinji pointed out.  
  
"Don't even think of getting of dieing Shinji, my faith and that Eva is all I need to kill that thing," Asuka frowned.  
  
"Yes Shinji and we will protect you, just like you will protect us." Rei pointed out.  
  
Shinji smiled, as he reminded himself again, that he had the two best friends in the same place. He plugged on his earphones, listened to Yoko Kanno, and sat silent, trying to camouflage and contain his fear. He looked up to the sky, and wondered, was there a heaven or not? Angels was wrecking havoc upon this world, so was Heaven a Hell, and Hell a Heaven?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT!!!!!!" Misato exclaimed.  
  
Misato was stuck climbing, and was probably the only exercise she did that day. She huffed and puffed, trying to climb a couple of steps.  
  
"Try to contain yourself captain, it. will drain your stamina." Ritsuko pointed out.  
  
"For once in a time life this, can't you call me by my. name?"  
  
The ascent was a nightmare, and the steps were eventually leading to the doors of heaven itself. Misato kept groaning, while Ritsuko was closely behind her. The clinking and clanking only made matters worse, as the whole power of the facility was suffering from a major drought.  
  
"But seriously. this is impossible, how can all three power systems break simultaneously?" Ritsuko.  
  
"What are the three systems. again?" Misato questioned.  
  
"Our main one, which activates all electricity through Nerv, then our substitute, which gives power to the Evas, lights, air conditioning, transportation and communication; while our backup only gives power to the Evas, lights, air conditioning and communication." Ritsuko answered.  
  
"What's. the probability for all power systems to go down accidentally?" Misato asked.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Jack shit!" Kaji exclaimed.  
  
Kaji slammed the phone HARD. He glanced around the room to see. Fuyutsuki. He stared blankly at Kaji's anger and kick-started behavior. He sighed, as he slowly watched the red light of darkness. Kaji, then quickly tried to light up a cigarette, but smiled as he put the death-stick away from the old man.  
  
"You don't mind me smoking, sir?" Kaji innocently asked.  
  
Fuyutsuki smirked, as he looked at a 'stud' sitting down on the job. His suit was roughly leveled, since he didn't have time to iron yet. He offered his hand, and without question, took the cigarette from Kaji.  
  
"Let's see, Nerv has no power, an angel is making its way towards Tokyo-3, and we're stuck here for God knows how long," Fuyutsuki pointed.  
  
"Do you think that Nerv Headquarters has been sabotaged?" Kaji asked.  
  
"No I don't think, I know it for a fact," Fuyutsuki responded.  
  
He then snatched the lighter off Kaji's left hand.  
  
"At least coughing will be the most exciting thing before we die," Kaji advised.  
  
"Hear hear."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The rooms of the Nerv facility were silent with a dog whistle. To make matters worse, it was the middle of summer to top it off. Due to the Second Impact, the axis of the Earth was put off significantly. For the western countries, they had winter in Easter, and had autumn for Christmas. Nerv was hell, and giving off a rancid smell in the process.  
  
"This sucks ass, and I'm just exaggerating," Misato pointed out.  
  
"Your impatience bore me. Can't you just stop complaining for just a minute for our sake? "Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Sorry MOM, I was born that way."  
  
The control room was darkly lit with candles and fire lanterns. The smell was getting worse, and the air was staler. Soon enough, the Geofront will experience the lack of oxygen, since it was buried deep within the ground.  
  
"Look at the Commander, even with the heat and the smell; he's not even raised a finger." Maya pointed out.  
  
Gendo was quietly sitting in his favourite chair, his forehead drenched in sweat, and his suit began to itch. He seemed like one of those 'control' guys, when you ignore all the problems to a point where you release them into one concentrated mess. He frowned, and breathed heavily. He thought about what's the better choice? A stressful long wait in the Geofront, or a painful short death?  
  
He went with the second choice.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Well, this is just my draft copy and just a 'teaser' if you will. I'll finish it soon with the full copy, ASAP.  
  
If you have any flames or fanmail, please, shove them right up your asses, and then send them to me.  
  
loki3seven@hotmail.com. 


End file.
